


Innocence

by DutchInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity





	

Y/N and her boyfriend were spending a relaxing afternoon inside, sprawled out across his bed. Remus looks up at his girlfriend with a smile. "You ready?" He asks Y/N who takes a deep breath and nods. 

"Go." 

They stare each other down as Remus lifts the thick textbook from his lap. 

"What are the effects of a bezoar and where can one find it?" 

The answer pops into her mind straight away. "A bezoar is found in a goat's stomach and can act as an antidote to most poisons." 

"Well done sweetheart." He leans over to kiss her quickly before moving to the next question. 

"What is a common side effect of pepperup potion?" 

"Umm." Y/N shifts her weight slightly, Y/E/C eyes trying to read the piles of notes surrounding the couple on the bed. 

"You're cheating." He comments with an amused smirk. 

"I am not!" The girl exclaims, glaring at him angrily. 

"Alright, close your eyes." She rolls her eyes but closes them right after. "What's a common side effect of pepperup potion?" 

"The answer… to that question…" She desperately wracks her brain for anything to do with pepperup. "Is….. Dizziness." 

"No, it's smoke coming from the ears." He chuckles, much to Y/N's annoyance. 

"Just you wait until it's your turn, Mr know-it-all." 

He ignores her comment and moves on to the next question. "What colour is Shrinking Potion when correctly brewed? Keep your eyes closed, I don't trust you won't cheat." 

"I take offence to that comment." The girl pouts as she stalls for time but her eyes remain closed. What the heck was a shrinking potion supposed to look like? 

"Do you know the answer or do you give up?" 

"I know it!" 

"I highly doubt that considering how you failed to make a successful one last week." 

Shit, yeah they studied them last week. What was it that Professor Slughorn had said about the colour… "GREEN! IT'S GREEN!" She cheered. 

"Correct." He remarks, barely covering the surprise in his tone. It was no secret that Y/N was absolutely terrible at potions. 

"Yay!" She clapped enthusiastically and opened her eyes again with an exuberant smile. "Your turn!" 

He sighs but hands the book over. "This really isn't necessary, love. I got an exceeds expectations O.W.L." 

"Exceeds expectations isn't outstanding." She teases and flips the book to the advanced section. 

"Hey now, that's N.E.W.T level stuff I haven't studied any of it!" 

"Awe but I thought you were so good at potions. Or was that all talk?" 

His eyes narrow. "Was that a challenge, Miss Y/L/N?" 

"Only if you're up to it, _Mr Lupin_." 

"Quiz me." He leans back on the palms of his hands, confidence oozing from him. 

Y/N raises an eyebrow but averts her eyes to the book. The title read 'Draught of Living Death'. 

"We did this one last month so you should know it. What ingredients are used to make the draught of living death?" 

"Oh christ." He mutters and tilts his head back in thought, Y/N tries not to notice his defined collarbones or the way his jaw looks at that moment. "The one day I didn't pay attention… it involves death so I'm assuming asphodel?" 

She checks the list of ingredients. "Asphodel is correct." 

His moment of satisfaction is short lived as he tries to think of the other ingredients. "Nightshade?" 

"Nope." She smirks. "You lose." 

"How in heck is that fair?" 

Y/N shrugs and lays back on the pillows with a content sigh. "It probably isn't, I just like winning." 

"You sound like James, I think you two have been spending too much time together." Remus comments, settling himself down beside her. He props himself up on his elbow to admire her and she looks back with a small smile. 

"Is that jealousy I hear?" 

"Of James?" He scoffs. "Never, I'm way smarter." 

"And much more handsome." She smirks, running a finger along his jawline and edging her face closer to his. 

"Is that so?" His warm breath fans over her face and his nose brushes against hers. 

She nods and presses her lips on his. The kiss quickly heats up until Remus is rolling on top of her and her legs are wrapping around his waist. 

He skims his fingers around the exposed skin on her hip until she gets the hint. They pull away and shirts are thrown across the room before they lose themselves in the other's touch. 

He starts kissing down her neck until he finds the spot that causes her to release a breathy moan. "Remus..." 

"I want you." He whispers, his fingers trailing down to undo the button of her jeans. 

"W-wait!" She panics, hands sliding from his shoulders to push on his chest. "Remus wait I- I d-don't." 

He shushes her and dips down to brush gentle kisses on her face. "It's okay." His hand leaves her jeans and he rests himself on his forearms above her. His green eyes look down at her curiously. "Are you alright?" 

"S-sorry." She stutters, suddenly feeling wracked with guilt. 

"Don't be, I don't want you to feel pressured love. If you don't want to go there then we don't have to." 

"It's not that I don't want to it's... I've never umm.." 

"You're a virgin?" He says, eyes widening in disbelief. 

She nods shyly, worried that he'll get angry. 

He rolls off her and sits up, running a hand through his hair and not looking at her for a moment. 

"Are you mad?" Y/N asks and sits up beside him. 

"What?" He looks at her quizzically. "No, of course not. I'm just surprised." 

"Sorry?" 

He chuckles and brushes his fingers down her arm slowly and smiles when she shivers. "Don't ever apologise for not wanting to go there, not just with me but with anyone. I promise you I'm not mad." 

"Then what's on your mind?" 

"I can't believe it. Not one bit. It's just... you're so beautiful I find it hard to believe you've never... done that..." 

Y/N's cheeks flush and she looks down at the covers. "Well now you're just trying to butter me up." 

She hears the sound of his warm laughter and then he's pushing her chin up. "Or maybe I just like making you blush." 

Her response is interrupted by his mouth connecting with hers in one quick kiss. And another. And another. 

"Remus." She giggles against his lips. 

"Yes, dear?" 

"I love you." The words slip out effortlessly and it isn't until Remus stops the assault on her face that she realizes it's the first time either of them had uttered those words. 

"I wanted to be the first one to say that." He says as a large smile creeps onto his lips. "I love you too." He whispers, as if testing how the words feel coming off his tongue. 

"Awwwwww."  

The couple both turn to glare at the intruder. 

Peter is lying on his bed across the room and munching on a biscuit while he wipes away a tear. "This is so cute!" 

"Umm. Pete?" 

" _Wormtail get out!_ " Remus hisses, moving in front of Y/N to hide her exposed body from view. 

"Hey, I was here first!" 

"The room was empty when we came in!" Y/N argues. 

"It was empty of _humans_." Peter winks and grabs his box of biscuits. He stretches and lopes toward the door. "Nice bra Y/N." 

 


End file.
